


Misunderstandings

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Not actually Asexual Yuuri, Sexual Orientation, set during episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: In which Chris has slept with most people (besides Yuuri) and it prompts a discussion in which Victor discovers Yuuri isn't actually asexual, but rather he just didn't notice Victor had been trying to seduce him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter crack, basically, but I just thought of how PAINFULLY OBVIOUS it is looking back at the first few episodes (knowing about the banquet) that Victor was trying so desperately to sleep with Yuuri, lmao. He stopped after they got to know one another, but the things he did and said that first few days was very clearly him trying to sleep with Yuuri, and this came from that. 
> 
> Don't take it too seriously, but it's fun af.

After ditching JJ, everyone went to a bar up the street from the hotel, though it was a lot louder than the Christmas market. Yuuri didn’t drink before a competition, but it didn’t seem that most of the others had any problem with it. He did notice Yurio wasn’t drinking, but that probably had a lot to do with the fact he was the only one of them under eighteen. However, Yuuri didn’t doubt he was also taking the final as seriously as anybody. Yurio needed the edge of being at top form to beat himself, Chris, and JJ at the very least. 

“I’m so glad we came,” Mari said to Minako at his left, both of them already pretty drunk. “My baby brother getting engaged without any family around would just be so wrong,” she said, and then sloppily raised her glass. “TO MY BROTHER GETTING MARRIED!” she cheered and the whole table laughed but raised their glasses with her.

Yuuri blushed some, but the smile on Victor’s face as he raised his glass with them made it hard to be so embarrassed anymore. He really hadn’t meant for their rings to be an engagement, but he didn’t mind Victor’s misunderstanding at all. The only reason he didn’t think to propose to Victor with the rings was his lingering doubts that Victor would even say yes. Also, they hadn’t actually talked about their relationship, though they were obviously in one, so it seemed very soon. However, Yuuri knew what kind of person Victor was, and as impulsive as he could be, Yuuri didn’t doubt that Victor saw something as silly as ‘we have only known each other personally for almost eight months’ as a reason to not go ahead and get engaged.

“I’m just so surprised, still,” Phichit sighed, resting his chin on his hands. “My Yuuri is going to be _married_! And to his childhood hero as well!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but snicker some. “Trust me, once you live with him, the shine of hero-worship wears off quickly,” he teased, smiling at Victor to make it clear he meant it as a joke.

Chris chuckled. “I remember being a starry-eyed little boy who dreamed of being as good as Victor, too,” he said, then winked. “Now I’m just a jealous man, because if he’s marrying you, it means I must finally give up my attempts to have you, Yuuri,” he purred dramatically. “My heart cannot take it!”

Yuuri snorted. “I don’t know, after that video I saw earlier, I’m pretty sure I came away from our night of dancing only half a virgin anymore,” he joked. “Also, you were only the second person I ever kissed.”

Chris clutched his chest dramatically. “Yuuri! And you let me think I was your first kiss?! I’m wounded!” he joked.

“You’ve kissed _Chris_?!” Victor asked, scrunching his nose.

Phichit laughed. “Oh please, who _hasn’t_ at least kissed Chris?”

Victor frowned. “At least?”

Phichit ticked off his fingers. “Georgi had sex with Chris, Mickey had sex with Chris, Leo made out with Chris in China, I made out with Chris last year, Yuuri made out with Chris a few years ago-“

“I had sex with Emil,” Chris added with a smirk. “Exhibition in the mountains last month.”

“He slept with Mila, too,” Yuri piped up, surprising most of them, since he had been quiet all night. “Horny bitch probably didn’t give him any choice, though.”

“Oh yes, Mila! I forgot about her,” Chris said, nodding. He looked at Yuri and made a face. “I’m not kissing you, though. You’re a child.”

“Try it and your testicles will get stuck in your throat,” Yuri growled disgustedly. 

Chris looked at Otabek and smirked. “How about you? Last year at the final you were underage.” He blew him a kiss. “What do you think?”

Otabek cringed. “I would rather talk to JJ,” he said, and Yuuri couldn’t help spewing some of his water on the table as he laughed at that. Otabek gave him an alarmed look. “It wasn’t that funny, World’s Oldest Virgin.”

Yurio snorted at his side. “Told you Piggy was a fucking virgin loser.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. Chris chuckled, however, catching his attention. “No, I believe he said after last year’s banquet he _was_ only half a virgin anymore.” Yuuri’s eyes widened as Chris smirked deviously. “Implying sometime in the last year somebody got busy.”

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it again a few times embarrassedly, but Victor chimed in, arm going around his middle. “Don’t be mean, Yuuri doesn’t like sex, so he doesn’t have to have sex, it’s totally normal to not want sex.”

“I- wha- WHAT?!” Yuuri spluttered, turning to look at him. “Since when do you think I don’t want sex?!”

Victor frowned at him, looking very puzzled. “Since you… don’t?” he asked slowly.

Phichit sighed. “Yuuri, if you tell me you’re engaged and still a virgin, I’m going to have to disown you.”

“IT JUST HASN’T COME UP!” Yuuri cried suddenly, waving his hands in front of him. He looked down the table in mortification and was actually very relieved to see that his sister had passed out from the drink. 

Victor stared at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes in frustration. “I’ve been trying to seduce you since the day I showed up at Yu-Topia, why else did you think I was waiting for you _naked_?”

“It’s a hot spring! Everybody is naked!” Yuuri argued.

“I flat out said ‘Yuuri, let’s sleep together!’-“

“I thought you meant sleeping in the same room-“

“I asked if you wanted me to be your boyfriend!”

“You also threw ‘father figure’ in that conversation!” Yuuri countered.

Victor spluttered some. “I told you to seduce me!”

“You told me to imagine _egg_ cooking!” 

There was silence after Yuuri and Victor’s words finished, and then Phichit whistled. “Wow, I knew you were down on yourself, Yuuri, but the man kissed you in public, what else did you think he meant?” he asked, patting Yuuri’s back as he shook his head.

Yuuri grumbled. “That’s when things changed, though.”

“I stopped trying to seduce you after that because I thought you weren’t interested in sex and I didn’t want to scare you off,” Victor supplied with a flick of his wrist to gesture. “You mean we could’ve been having sex since we started our relationship?”

Yuuri nodded. “Pretty much!” he said loudly.

There was a pause as they stared at each other for a moment before Victor suddenly turned a little pink, for once, and Yuuri’s throat went dry. “Um, how drunk are you?” he asked.

Victor shook his head slightly. “Barely tipsy.”

“Oh, good.” Yuuri grabbed is wrist. “We should really call it a night. Short program tomorrow. Need a lot of sleep.”

Victor’s eyes widened and he scrambled off his chair. “Yep, totally, lots of sleep!” he said, tugging Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri giggled some when Victor nearly tripped over his chair.

“Don’t fall and die, that would be embarrassing,” Yuuri teased, though he wasted no time sliding his fingers into Victor’s and tugging him along.

Victor turned back to the table as Yuuri dragged him away. “Someone cover my bill, I’ll pay you tomorrow!” he cried, ignoring the stunned looks everyone – apart from unconscious Mari and Minako, both of whom were snoring into the table top – was giving them as he turned around and he and Yuuri both pushed through the crowded bar to get to the street.

Yuri looked at the others with a traumatized look on his face. “Are they- Oh _ew_!”

Phichit snorted and then cackled. “Oh Yuuri. He’s not the brightest, but I love him anyways,” he said, shaking his head.

Chris looked confused. “I would think Victor would remember he’s also his _coach_. Sex all night before the competition is a terrible idea.”

Phichit shook his head. “Nah, Yuuri’s never tired. When we trained together, he could do twenty run-throughs of his routine without taking a break. He has great stamina,” he said, and then froze, his face contorting. Chris barked out a laugh.

“Oh he does, huh?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Even more reason to be disappointed I never got a chance to sleep with him,” he drawled. 

“Poor Victor. He’ll never sleep again,” Otabek commented, speaking up for the first time in ages, and sending the table into laughter. Even Yuri couldn’t help laughing with them at that one.


End file.
